Let's Try That Again
by hailbabel
Summary: [Note: Season 3 spoilers . This is a alternate take to the events of "Swagger".] Nancy Birch doesn't run. At least, she didn't until today.


Nancy found herself back at the door of Isabella's home at St. James. She'd run out earlier, and the guilt of it twisted in her gut like a horrible eel. Nancy Birch never ran.

She touched her lips gingerly. Through her gloved hand she fancied she could still feel it there, bright and hot.

"Alright, Birch. You're here? Now what? Any more bright ideas?"

A weasley looking fellow was manning the door. He was giving Nancy a look she didn't much like.

"What?" she barked. "Never seen a woman with a stick bigger than yours, hm? No, I bet you haven't you scrawny toad. Mind your own business!" Nancy raised her birch rod, but it was a hollow gesture. The man snapped back to attention with a look that said he may have soiled himself.

Nancy continued to glare up at the door.

"You think I'm some kind of coward," Nancy accused the door, raising her voice. "You think I'm afraid of that woman?" Only, she was afraid. Not of Isabella, specifically, but rather of what she might say. What was she going to say, anyway? "What, am I supposed to apologize? She kissed me and didn't even pay me, did she?"

Nancy grumbled under her breath.

"Slap a woman's kin and all of a sudden she's grabbin' ya and in your space. Pah!"

The doorman stole a furtive glance at her while pretending to stare straight ahead.

"Don't give me that look, you lackey. I'll go in when I'm good and ready!" He made a small, terrified noise, but said nothing. "And while I'm at it, shame on you for letting that demon in the house in the first place!"

Just then, the door was opened from the other side. In it stood Isabella.

"Gods be damned," Nancy muttered under her breath.

"What?" Isabella looked terribly confused. "What are you doing standing in the doorway?"

Nancy shot a look at the doorman who was trying for all the world to look uninterested.

"Nothing, nothing. I… Can I come in?"

The lady nodded carefully, stepping aside for Nancy.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your… musing, Nancy, but the staff were starting to become distressed."

Isabella led her back to the parlor where they had stood only an hour before. Nancy raised her eyebrow in question.

"Sound carries in the foyer, I'm afraid, and you were quite loud" Isabella said delicately by way of an explanation.

"Oh. Right. Ah, nevermind that."

Isabella nodded placidly, her expression expectant. The two of them stood there staring at each other for a long moment. Nancy didn't know where to start. She'd started off on the wrong foot and now she couldn't get her wits together. Nancy Birch didn't run, and she certainly didn't find herself quelled under the gaze of some rich bint.

"Nancy," Isabella said softly.

"Yes?" Come on, Nance, pull it together!

"You were going to tell me why you were yelling at the doorman?"

Fuck.

"I wasn't yelling at him--I was, but it's not about him--I mean, it's not about you, either--Damn it all!" Nancy was losing her mind. Despite this, Isabella still smiled.

"Let me start," Isabella said. "I'm sorry I was so forward. It was wrong of me. It will not happen again."

Nancy paused a moment to collect her thoughts, her innards finally settling enough for her to make sense of them.

"I'm sorry I left," she said finally. "Your brother will be out for blood, and you shouldn't be left alone. But don't go getting any ideas! I'm not tupping anyone for free!"

Isabella looked uncertain.

"Should I…?"

"No, woman! Listen." Nancy drew herself up to her full height, trying to summon her usual Nancy-Birch-ness only to realize all at once how much taller Isabella was. She was ruining the effect. "Damn you, why do you have to be so tall? Sit, woman!"

Isabella had the grace to look down to hide the amused smirk on her face, and let herself be led to the chaise and sat gingerly on the arm.

"Is this better?" she said. Now they were eye to eye. Nancy considered this and nodded.

"Right. I shouldn't have run. But I'm back now."

"I only meant to say thank you," Isabella said. "I didn't mean to cause you distress."

"Well." Nancy hesitated. "You fucked it all up, didn't ya? Now… try it again."

"Nancy, thank you for what you did. I can never repay you, but only offer a token of my gratitude. May I kiss you?"

"You're welcome. And. Yes." This last part she said softly, the wind having gone out of her. Her insides began to squirm again as she leaned forward, bridging the distance between them, stopping just short of Isabella's lips.

Gently, Isabella placed a kiss at the corner of Nancy's mouth. It was chaste, and sweet, and she did not linger more than necessary.

"I hope we can still be friends," Isabella said when she withdrew.

"Charlotte once told me that friendship has many faces."

"Indeed. As does love."

"Aye. Well. Don't go getting any wrong ideas." Nancy paused. "And you should fire your doormen, they're terrible."


End file.
